Muse Fight!
by Ram Jas
Summary: Once upon a time, Atomic Penguin and Aminta Kristine were talking on AIM. As usual, Aminta passes out. When Marek isn't there, and is too late to catch her, Erik challenges Marek to a duel. What will happen? Special Guest! Legolas!


**Muse Fight **

**Once upon a time, Atomic Penguin was AIMing with Aminta Kristine…**

**Atomic Penguin: **Eep! It's 'all I ask of you' GAG

4:10 PM

**Aminta Kristine: **fop sing...passes out in disgust

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-not here, leave a message after the tone

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-BEEEEEEEEEP!

**Atomic Penguin: **Oh damn...

**Atomic Penguin: **hehe

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-sniggers and watches Aminta fall

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-falls into Erik's arms

**Atomic Penguin: **slaps westly Arse!

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-Stupid Marek. Not good enough for mon ange

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-gently places a kiss onto Aminta's forehead and lays her on the bed

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-goes to get smelling salts

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-runs into the room WOAH! Wha' di' I miss ?

**Atomic Penguin: **She passed out.

**Atomic Penguin: **Again.

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-sees Aminta passed out No' again!

**Atomic Penguin: **Ha, yeah

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik's gone to get the smelling salts.

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-BACK!

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-Let 'er sleep, Erik. She's 'ad only 10 hours of sleep combined this week.

**Atomic Penguin: **Wow... What's she been doing?

4:15 PM

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-ZZZZZZZsnort-snoreZZZZZZZZZZ

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-She's been talkin' to ye, lassie

**Atomic Penguin: **Not all night thoguht!

**Atomic Penguin: **though

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-You didn't help, either, though, Marek.

**Atomic Penguin: **I've had more sleep that her I think... like 12 hours.

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-raises an eyebrow Marek, what did I tell you about keeping your hands off my angel?

**Atomic Penguin: **Oh dear..

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-Um...starts to shake

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-gets out punjab lasso

**Atomic Penguin: **There's gonna be a muse fight...

**Atomic Penguin: **BOYS!

**Atomic Penguin: **NO!

**Atomic Penguin: **Put that away!

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik, you go in that corner, Marek, in the other.

**Atomic Penguin: **Westley. you go over there...

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-This is going to be quite good, I'm sure... sniggers I'm rooting for Erik. places a few bucks in a pile on the table

**Atomic Penguin: **Now we're gonna be civil to eachother till Aminta Kristine wakes up, kay?

**Aminta Kristine: **Gerik #4-I'm going for Marek does gay-guy flippy-hand thing

**Atomic Penguin: **glares at westly

**Aminta Kristine: **Gerik #4-slaps $5 to the pile

**Atomic Penguin: **Oh god..

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek-randomly finds a bow and a quiver of arrows behind him YES!

**Atomic Penguin: **Oh god! OO

**Aminta Kristine: **Voice behind Marek-Excuse me, but those are mine, sir.

**Atomic Penguin: **o-o

**Aminta Kristine: **Gerik #4-OH MY GOSH! IT'S LEGOLAS! runs after Legolas, who runs from the gay guy

**Atomic Penguin: **Gerik 4! Come back!

**Atomic Penguin: **Urgh, she passes out for 2 minutes, anf they're out of control..

**Aminta Kristine: **Terry Sheridan-enters room, and throws $6 into the pile I'm going to Marek. He's best with swords. hands a sword to Marek

4:20 PM

**Atomic Penguin: **bangs head on wall

**Aminta Kristine: **Trevor-Yes, but Erik used to be an agent...adds $10 to the pile

**Atomic Penguin: **See this is why I have 3 muses... 

**Atomic Penguin: **It's safer...

**Aminta Kristine: **Marek takes a lunge at Erik, who dunks and runs behind the statue of Gerry

**Atomic Penguin: **settles on the floor with a bucket of popcorn to watch

**Aminta Kristine: **gErik #2-is it to late to make bets?

**Aminta Kristine: **Gerik #2-slaps down $4 on the table I'm going for...um...

4:25 PM

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-ME. slaps both Marek and Erik Shut up you too. You can both have a piece of me later.

**Aminta Kristine: **rolls eyes

**Aminta Kristine: **Thanks, btw, Gerik #3 for typing that out for Renn. I'm sure she appreciated that.

**Atomic Penguin: **You were awake the whole time weren't you?

**Aminta Kristine: **no just woke up, saw the bets on the table, Gerik #3 at the computer, and Marek with a sword, and put 3 and 3 together

**Atomic Penguin: **Ah.

**Atomic Penguin: **They're crazy...

**Atomic Penguin: **All of em...

**Aminta Kristine: **indeed.

**Aminta Kristine: **at least u don't have to live with them

**Atomic Penguin: **You don't have a legolas do you?

**Aminta Kristine: **good gosh...

**Aminta Kristine: **no...

**Aminta Kristine: **y?

**Atomic Penguin: **Uh oh.

**Atomic Penguin: **I think someone's Legolas is lurking around here. Gerik 4 chases him off a second ago

**Aminta Kristine: **HEADDESK

**Aminta Kristine: **oh shit.

**Aminta Kristine: **not again...

**Aminta Kristine: **MAREK! Go find Legolas and give him back his bow and arrows

**Aminta Kristine: **gosh

4:30 PM

**Aminta Kristine: **ERIK! put away that lasso before I get out the vaccuum

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-vaccuum?

**Atomic Penguin: **My erik: come out of the shadows What an interesting show...

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-yes. Remember the whole Mozenrath incident?

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik! What the hell are you doing here?

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-face drains of all color

**Atomic Penguin: **... I don't think I wanna know...

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-puts lasso away quickly and runs off

**Aminta Kristine: **no

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-no u don't

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-It was Suzunomiko's idea...

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-we were all forced to watch. It was HORRIBLE!

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: May I inquire as to what happened?

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-shudders

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik! He said we don't wanna know!

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-NO!

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-just know that it was NOT something PG...

**Aminta Kristine: **Westley-shudders

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: pulls out punjab lasso

**Atomic Penguin: **me: ERIK! You put that damn thing AWAY!

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: Not until he tells me.

**Aminta Kristine: **Atilla-Chill out.

**Atomic Penguin: **me: mutters brat...

**Aminta Kristine: **Atilla-Seriously, listen to the lady and put it away.

**Atomic Penguin: **Whoa, where'd you come from?

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: sighs

**Aminta Kristine: **Gracula-Yessss. Or else I will seduce your lady friend

**Atomic Penguin: **erik: OO

**Atomic Penguin: **me: droool

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: Renn? Renn?

**Atomic Penguin: **What did you do to her? gets out lasso again

4:35 PM

**Aminta Kristine: **Gracula-Laughs evilly and floats up to the ceiling

**Atomic Penguin: **erik: What in the...

**Aminta Kristine: **ATILLA-ZOINK! grabs punjab lasso

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: RAAAAA

**Aminta Kristine: **Atilla-runs off waving lasso int he air like a prize

**Atomic Penguin: **Me; snaps put of trance WHAT THE HELL?

**Aminta Kristine: **Gracula-spits on Erik's head

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: Chases Atilla

**Atomic Penguin: **YOU COME BACK HERE YOU! GARRR!

**Aminta Kristine: **bloody spit drips down Erik's face

**Atomic Penguin: **Me: Will you STOP TORMENTING MY MUSE?

**Aminta Kristine: **Gracula-makes Atilla float to ceiling, and high-fives him

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!

**Atomic Penguin: **jumps but cannot quite reach Gracula

**Aminta Kristine: **silence as muses cower

**Atomic Penguin: **RAAAAAR!

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: twitch

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-punches Erik in face, who just stands there, shocked

**Aminta Kristine: **grabs lasso from Atilla and ahnds it to Erik

**Aminta Kristine: **here. now SHUT UP

**Aminta Kristine: **and sorry for my muses' behavior...

**Atomic Penguin: **Renn: O-O You did not just punch my muse...

**Aminta Kristine: **blushes and snaps her fingers, making flyswatters appear, and makes them slap her muses un the arse

**Atomic Penguin: **twitch

**Aminta Kristine: **it was just enough to make him snap out of it

**Aminta Kristine: **more of a...

**Aminta Kristine: **love-pat

**Aminta Kristine: **yesss...

**Aminta Kristine: **shifty eyes

**Atomic Penguin: **right. suure.

**Aminta Kristine: **i was gentle!

**Aminta Kristine: **i assure you!

**Atomic Penguin: **Hehe yeah. Erik, c'mere. Go home, mkay?

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-pats Erik on shoulder Life's tough with these guys. Just go and relax now. Trust me on this one.

4:40 PM

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: nods and walks off grumbling something about punjabs, and torture chambers

**Aminta Kristine: **Aminta-snaps fingers and changes Erik's clothes into bunny pajamas

**Atomic Penguin: **me: warning voice Erik...

**Aminta Kristine: **Erik-doesn't notice and keeps walking

**Atomic Penguin: **Erik: OO

**Atomic Penguin: **xD nm

**Atomic Penguin: **Well, that was fun

**Aminta Kristine: **yo tengo mad-o skills-o

**Aminta Kristine: **raises hand i second that motion!

**Aminta Kristine: **dude. I am SOOO saving that as a story.

**Aminta Kristine: **goes to save as a story

**Atomic Penguin: **xD yeah!

And so, the muse-fight was turned into a story, and everybody lived happily-ever-after. Well, for the most part…

Westleysniggers Yeah right…

The End


End file.
